Dream named Desire
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Draco and Ginny have been having the same dreams lately and everyone is starting to get worried about them, danger lurks at every corner and the only way to get through this, is together, and only the power of these two will everything be alright, what wi


Hey everyone! I'm trying another D/G fic right now. I had to re-write this story because I accidentally deleted it. I hope that even though this one will never be the same, that it will meet all your expectations. Anyways, this is during Draco's sixth year and Ginny's fifth year. I do not own anything you recognize, J.K. Rowling does. Enjoy!  
  
"Everyone, put away your books and take out a parchment and a quill, we are having a surprise quiz." Said Professor Snape, first thing when class started. Everyone groaned except Draco of course. He had his usual smug and superior look plastered on his face.  
  
"You have 25 minutes to complete all 103 questions." Said Snape, as he passed the quiz to everyone.  
  
The class groaned yet again. "Did I hear groaning in this class?" asked Snape in a daring tone of voice. Nobody made a noise as Snape looked around the class.  
  
"Very well then, begin." Said Snape. Everyone started on his or her quizzes; a lot of them were starting to sweat as they looked at the questions on the parchment in front of them. Neville was so scared about failing he could barely move until Harry nudged him to begin.  
  
Draco swiftly answered all the questions easily and in less than 15 minutes he had finished the quiz. He was confident he'd get a good mark, with all of Snape's favoring and all. Potions was his best class.  
  
Draco smirked at everyone as he rose up his hand superiorly.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape as he looked up at Draco.  
  
"I have completed my quiz Professor." Said Draco simply.  
  
"Then hand it in and I shall mark it now." Professor Snape smirked as Draco handed in his quiz.  
  
"I'm giving you 20 minutes instead, 25 minutes is just too long. So you all still have 12 minutes to finish your quiz." Said Snape as Draco got back to his seat.  
  
"Stupid Malfoy thinks he's so great, better than the rest of us. That no good, two timing, ferret-faced…" mumbled Ron under his breath.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, do you have something to say? Or are you just trying to cheat off Ms. Granger?" asked Snape almost evilly.  
  
"No sir." Grumbled Ron as he went back to his quiz.  
  
Draco turned and looked out the window for a second as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep. He hadn't been sleeping much lately. The dreams he had been getting every night wouldn't allow him too, but he was just too tired right now to care. Besides, he was just taking a short little nap.  
  
In the Dream  
  
"Draco! Help!" yelled a feminine voice from out of the darkness. Draco looked around the dark room trying to find where the voice was coming from. His heart seemed to ache at hearing her voice, the panic he was feeling and worry.  
  
Draco quickened his pace as he yelled, "Where are you?" to the voice. There was no answer but he could sense that she was drifting further and further away from him. He clenched his fists angrily at the thought of what could happen to her. She seemed to be an important part of him.  
  
Just then, he heard a scream and then there was a deathly silence. Draco stopped running as he stood still. Starring at nothing. He closed his eyes and tried to control the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.  
  
Slowly he sunk down onto his knees, clenching his fists even tighter as a warm and wet substance dripped down his hands. Blood.  
  
A few drops of tears finally escaped from his eyes and dripped down his cheeks and soaked into the collar of his robes. His heart had never ached so badly as his body trembled uncontrollably. His lips had gone incredibly dry and the feeling of loneliness seemed to flood through him.  
  
Slowly he loosened his fists and put his hands into his robes. There was something solid and cold in there. Draco pulled it out ever so gently and placed it in the middle of his palm.  
  
It was a golden locket that was now slightly stained with blood. It seemed to be glowing as if trying to cheer him up. He clutched onto the locket and closed his eyes tightly as he slowly opened his mouth and was about to utter the name he had never said before…  
  
"Draco! Draco! Wake up!" hissed Pansy Parkinson as softly as she could. She shook him slightly, trying to wake him up.  
  
"Hmmm…" groaned Draco as he slowly drifted out of his sleep and back to reality. "Pansy?" whispered Draco as he opened his eyes to see her in front of him.  
  
"Glad you didn't forget my name. If you wanted to sleep, then just tell me and we can go over to my dorm, just tell me you know." Smiled Pansy.  
  
"Whatever," said Draco as he looked around the class, the only other person who had finished their quiz was Hermione. She was looking at him with slight concern on her face.  
  
Ginny had been the same lately. Ginny hadn't been sleeping well and she seemed to have gotten paler. Her usual cheerful and bright eyes seemed to have lost its touch, and Hermione was worried about her. Seeing Draco act somewhat similar made her think, maybe they're both suffering from an illness or something.  
  
"Draco! You're so smart! You were the first person to finish!" Pansy gushed as she tried to divert Draco's attention back to her.  
  
"Did you ever doubt my intelligence?" smirked Draco carelessly.  
  
"Yes, you seem more interested in every other girl more than me," said Pansy.  
  
Draco was too tired to answer her back. He was so close to uttering the girl's name; he had never been so close to doing so, all because Pansy interrupted. Every time he had that dream, it seemed to be clearer and more details and feeling would appear.  
  
Draco longed to know who she was and why he was having those dreams, but every time he had the dream he felt those pains coming to him. It felt as if he was loosing the most important thing or person in his life. He had never felt that way before and was certainly not going to start now.  
  
Not having feelings had their advantages after all. He didn't ever want to feel that sort of pain again. It just hurt too much to bare.  
  
One by one, the class started handing in their quizzes and slumping back into their seats. Most of the class handed in their quizzes as soon as Snape had told them to, not wanting to loose points for their houses, and suffering the consequences of loosing marks for not finishing.  
  
Soon class was over and Saturday would arrive, since Potions was the last class of the day. Everyone exited the class, as Draco got up lazily. Pansy got up excitedly as she grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
"Come on!" she yelled as she dragged him out of the class.  
  
"Wha…? Where in the world are you taking me?" asked Draco as he tiredly followed.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." She smiled back at him, not watching where she was going. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone, landing on her bottom. She let go of Draco as she got up and started dusting herself.  
  
"Don't you ever watch where you're going? I could've broken a nail you know?" said Pansy angrily; she didn't even bother looking at whom she was talking to.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Draco knelt down tiredly as he picked up the books that were dropped carelessly. He wasn't even thinking, just doing. One of the covers on a book, read Dream Reasons, but he didn't give it another thought. He yawned tiredly.  
  
"Here, I think you dropped these." Said Draco as he handed the books back and picked up the last book on the ground. He peered up to see who it was, when he realized this person was wearing red.  
  
Red?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Thought Draco as he stood up and shoved the last book into her hands. "Uh… thanks Malfoy." Said Ginny as a blush crept onto her cheeks. Ginny quickly apologized to Pansy once again as she ran off.  
  
Pansy turned to look at Draco, "What were you doing? Helping a Gryffindor, a Weasley at that." Said Pansy angrily. Draco shrugged; he really didn't what he was doing. He was too tired to think.  
  
Pansy sighed, "It's alright, let's go," as she started dragging him away again.  
  
Draco had been through these kinds of things a lot. Lots of girls from Slytherin and even the other houses were always grabbing him somewhere, so that they could either snog him or else show him something they called important. Of course, Draco tried to avoid that when possible. He was just too tired now.  
  
Ginny ran with her head down until she bumped into another person. She was just about to fall backwards when the person grabbed hold of her.  
  
"Hold on there Ginny, watch where you're going. You might get hurt you know." Smiled Ron.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron. Sorry about that." Smiled Ginny.  
  
"That's O.K. So Ginny, is everything alright?" asked Ron with concern written all over his face.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, you don't seem to be getting enough sleep lately and you're getting pale. You're practically as pale as the snow outside Ginny." Ron tried to joke.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Ron. I'm fine really." Smiled Ginny.  
  
"Well, if you ever need help or if you…"started Ron with his usual lecture, "I'll come to you, I know." Ginny said quickly as she went around him and quickly headed to the Gryffindor tower with her books in her arms.  
  
When she entered the common room, she saw Hermione working on her transfiguration homework. Hermione turned to look at Ginny when she heard the portrait open.  
  
"Hey Ginny," smiled Hermione.  
  
"Hi," smiled Ginny as she put her books down on the table in front of the couch.  
  
"Ginny, is everything all right?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ginny once again.  
  
"Well, you don't seem like you've been having any good sleeps lately and you're getting rather pale." Smiled Hermione sadly.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, really." Said Ginny tiredly.  
  
"Are you sure, because I'm a light sleeper Ginny and my dorm is pretty close to yours." Said Hermione.  
  
"What are you trying to get at Hermione?" asked Ginny in confusion.  
  
"Well, lately, you seem to be having the same nightmare over and over again. And every time, you've been screaming a certain somebody's name. Is there something wrong, because you know you can tell me," Said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, but I'll be fine." Smiled Ginny.  
  
Hermione got out of her seat and took a seat on the couch and patted the seat next to her, motioning for Ginny to seat down as well. Ginny sighed as she sat down.  
  
"Tell me what your dreams are about Ginny, maybe I can help." Insisted Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'm in a really dark place in the beginning of the dream…" started Ginny.  
  
Ginny's Dream  
  
Ginny was being dragged along the dark place. Her arms and chest were aching in pain, still wondering if Draco Malfoy cared enough to come and save her from the ones who had captured her.  
  
Her tears had blurred her vision and were silently dripping down her face as she limped along. Her left leg was hurting and when she looked down, she realized it was bleeding at the knee.  
  
She turned to look behind her, when she caught the sight of silvery blond hair, "Draco! Help!" she screamed as she was dragged away. There was no way she could escape, they had tied up her hands and there were four men surrounding her.  
  
Just then, she heard a male's voice yelling, "Where are you?" Her heart seemed to left slightly at hearing his voice and hope flooded through her. She was about to scream again but one of the men cupped a hand over her mouth, not allowing her to, as they hurried faster. The men were wearing their hoods pretty low so she couldn't see their faces, but on their right arm sleeve, there were the initials D.M.  
  
Soon Ginny's leg fell beneath her, unable to go on. Her legs were tired and weak. One man whispered to another to carry her. The man grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder like she was nothing at all as they hurried somewhere. Soon they stopped moving and Ginny was placed onto the ground.  
  
She stared at what was in front of her; it was a pool of water. What in the world would water being doing here? Thought Ginny.  
  
"Creature of the depths, we have brought thy sacrifice." Said a man on her right. How old fashion could they get? But she couldn't think of that, what did they mean by sacrifice?  
  
Suddenly, the man on her left lifted her up into the air. She stared into the water and saw two glowing red eyes straight at her, full of hunger and hatred. Ginny screamed as she was thrown into the water.  
  
She hit the cold hard surface of the water as she started to sink lower and lower.  
  
End of Dream  
  
"And that's what happens in the dreams Hermione." Explained Ginny.  
  
"What I wonder is, why did you scream for Malfoy's help instead of Harry or Ron's, what did the dream mean? And what did that creature look like again?" asked Hermione all of a sudden.  
  
"Well, it had two glowing red eyes full of hunger and hatred, and it had dark green scales. It had green skin and four fins, but that's all I could see. It was just too dark." Answered Ginny.  
  
"I think I might know what it is. I know I've seen and read something about it somewhere, but I can't quite remember. I'll try searching for it. Ginny, why don't you talk to Malfoy about it for a while?" suggested Hermione.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Ginny in confusion.  
  
"Well, I don't really like the guy either, but maybe he's been having a similar kind of dream as you. I mean he looks like he hasn't been getting much sleep either. Maybe he knows something. The two of you might be able to figure it out, just don't tell Ron or Harry about it, O.K. Gin?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ginny nodded as she exited the tower in search of Draco, the last person she ever though she would ever talk to.  
  
Pansy dragged Draco up into her dorm in the Slytherin tower. When she entered her room, there were a few other girls there. When they saw Draco enter after Pansy, all the girls stared on with delight as Draco sighed with annoyance.  
  
"O.K. Girls, out, now!" yelled Pansy as she shooed them away. No one wanted to leave because Draco was in HIS OR HER room, but they left because they were afraid of Pansy's anger. Some stayed behind though.  
  
"Well, aren't you people leaving!" yelled Pansy at the remaining girls.  
  
"But Pansy, we still have to change then." Said one of the girls.  
  
"I don't care! OUT!" yelled Pansy as she shoved them out.  
  
The girls that were staying behind before started screaming to be let in, but Pansy locked the door and left them outside with only their towels on. Some of the guys were exited their rooms because of the noise to see what was going on.  
  
When they got outside they stared evilly at them as each of them had deranged and perverted thoughts go through their minds. The girls screamed even louder as they banged on the door, with one hand holding their towels.  
  
Ginny was wondering the halls still looking for Draco, much to her dislikes.  
  
"Relax Draco!" Pansy whispered into his ear as she gave him a back rub. "Whatever." Said Draco as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "O.K. I think that's enough. I'm leaving." Said Draco.  
  
"Why?" asked Pansy. "I'm hungry, I'm going down to the great hall something to snack on." Said Draco as he left her room. Pansy sighed as she went over to her mirror to check that her hair wasn't messed up or anything, from pushing her roommates out the door.  
  
In the common room, everything had basically gone back to normal since the girls had run into the bathroom, but there where still a lot of people there. Guys and girls were still talking about the earlier events outside of Pansy's room.  
  
Draco sighed as he tried to squeeze through everyone to get to the portrait, some girls were pulling on his shirt and other's touching his hair. Draco rushed until he got to the portrait and finally exited it, just as Ginny was passing by.  
  
She looked up because of the noise and quickly looked away blushing. Behind Draco there was a Slytherin guy shaking his ass wildly. He was imitating another guy in the common room. They were exaggerating on what had really happened.  
  
Draco looked behind him and tried to keep his uncomfortable expression under control. Since when did the Slytherins loose their pride and self- respect? Draco sighed in disgust as he walked pass Ginny.  
  
"Wait Malfoy." Said Ginny all of a sudden.  
  
"What is it Weasley, and don't tell anyone what you saw alright? Or I'll make sure you don't live to even regret it." Said Draco.  
  
"I doubt I'd actually want to tell anyone what I saw." Ginny laughed slightly, lightening up.  
  
"So what do you want?" asked Draco impatiently.  
  
"Um… have you… have you been having odd dreams lately?" asked Ginny finally.  
  
Draco stared at her silently for a while, wondering how she knew, but quickly recovered. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well… Hermione said you weren't sleeping much lately either and maybe… maybe you were having similar kind of dreams as me." Said Ginny looking down in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh." Was all Draco said, then he sighed, "Look Weasley, I'm really hungry right now, so I'm going to get something to snack on, want to come with me?" asked Draco.  
  
Ginny looked at him questioningly before nodding and following beside him.  
  
"So Draco… have you had any… odd dreams lately?" asked Ginny as she walked beside him.  
  
Draco was stunned for a second; Ginny had just called him by his first name, "Yeah, I have." Admitted Draco finally.  
  
"What is it… about?" asked Ginny nervously as she fidgeted with her robes. Draco stopped her by grabbing her hands.  
  
"Don't, it ruins the fabric." Said Draco as he gently lowered her hand to her side. "Oh, sorry." Said Ginny.  
  
"Why are you saying sorry to me? You didn't DO anything to me." Said Draco. Ginny blushed in embarrassment, "Well, what are your dreams about?" asked Ginny once again as they walked into the kitchen where the house elves were working.  
  
"Why don't we go outside and you tell me yours first k Weasley? I want to get something to eat first." Said Draco as he walked up to Sweet Tooth. (She's a house elf I made up the name.)  
  
"Hey Sweet Tooth, could you get me one of your great dragon cakes, that you make so well?" asked Draco with a slight smile.  
  
Sweet Tooth blushed and nodded her head as she gave him a whole tray full of it. Draco picked out one, "Thanks." He said as he walked away and Ginny followed him outside. There was still one hour left before bedtime.  
  
As they headed outside Ginny looked up at Draco, "Draco? Do you flirt with every female you see? I mean, even a house elf?" asked Ginny in disbelief.  
  
"No, other wise I would have flirted with the young and quite charming, Weasley right beside me." Said Draco with a smirk, as he helped get a single strand of hair from her eyes.  
  
Ginny blushed, "Uh… you just did."  
  
"Did I really?" asked Draco with heavy sarcasm. Ginny felt her stomach, she was actually quite hungry too, but she didn't want to turn and go back or ask Draco for it. Soon they were sitting on the edge of a fountain and Draco ripped a piece of dragon cake and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"So, aren't you going to tell me what your dreams about Weasley?" asked Draco as he turned to face her. The moon was up and stars were starting to show it's true beauty now. A slight breeze blew by, playing with Ginny's hair. Draco stared at her for a moment, there was an alluring air surrounding her.  
  
Draco ripped another part of his dragon cake and slowly he tipped it into Ginny's mouth, seeing that she seemed hungry. Ginny started chewing it, "So aren't you going to tell me your dream or what Weasley?" asked Draco as he turned away.  
  
"Well…" started Ginny as she told her dream to him. Draco didn't even pay much attention to what he was eating anymore as he listened to Ginny's dream. It was so similar to his except in the girl's perspective, the one who had called him.  
  
"Not possible." Draco mumbled with disbelief.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny as she stared at him.  
  
Draco started to tell her his dream, but left out the part where there were tears in his eyes. Ginny gasped and they both stared at each other for a moment, "YOU!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Well, it's always the least you expect, I guess." Said Draco as he turned away and popped another piece of the dragon cake into his mouth. Ginny slightly pouted when she saw the cherry go into his mouth, she liked cherries. Draco on the other didn't, so when he felt it in his mouth he practically spitted it out, but keeping his Malfoy behavior, he held his breath instead.  
  
"Are you O.K. Draco?" asked Ginny as she stared at him.  
  
"You like cherries?" asked Draco as he swallowed the dragon cake and not he cherry.  
  
"Yea, why?" asked Ginny. Suddenly Draco grabbed her close to him and put his lips hard against hers, slowly letting the cherry slide into her mouth before he parted with her. Ginny was to shocked to move but when she felt the cherry in her mouth she started chewing.  
  
Ginny blushed but tried to keep her cool, "And I'm guessing you don't?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Kinda obvious don't you think?" asked Draco. He didn't know why, but he always thought kissing a Weasley would make him feel down right miserable, but it didn't. Well, he never thought he would, but there was something about her. Maybe it was the light and the scenery, but there was just something that seemed to sooth him.  
  
  
  
"Look, I'll see you tomorrow… Virginia." Said Draco as he got up and quickly left.  
  
Ginny involuntarily touched her lips that were still tingling from his touch, and her heart seemed to beat faster when he called her by her first name. When she got back to her dormitory it was just in time for bed. She saw Hermione reading a book on creatures of the sea, obviously trying to help Ginny find out what the creature was.  
  
"Um… hi Hermione." Said Ginny.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled, "So how'd it go Gin?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It was… fine, his dream is just like mine, he was the guy who yelled 'where are you' in my dreams. But then again, who else on this planet has silvery blond hair and perfect…" Ginny stopped herself as Hermione looked at her oddly.  
  
"Um… never mind, but he was definitely the one in my dreams though, as odd as that may sound. I can't believe it's him." Said Ginny as she hurried up to her room.  
  
While with Draco, Draco was trying not to step on the Slytherins all over the floor sleeping. Draco quickly hurried to his room where he peered into his mirror took a deep breath of air.  
  
"She's… she's the one who's the most important thing in my life? It couldn't be. The pain couldn't be because of her could it? That's just… absurd." Thought Draco out loud as he shook his head and got ready for bed.  
  
The next morning Draco woke up grumpily; he had had the same dream yet again. His hair was perfect just the way he had it everyday, but there was something different, something odd. Draco checked himself thoroughly in his mirror and realized there was a light lipstick mark on his cheek.  
  
Where did that come from? Thought Draco. Nothing happened last night with Ginny, well beside the unusual kiss.  
  
Just then Pansy came in, "Hey Draco, you are just so adorable when you're sleeping you know that?" asked Pansy flirtatiously.  
  
Suddenly, Draco knew what happened, and he felt very noxious, almost like vomiting.  
  
An hour later everyone was in the great hall for breakfast and Pansy was all over Draco, much to Draco's displeasure.  
  
"Draco… I was wondering, since you're not going out with anyone or anything, well maybe I'd be the perfect girl for you. Don't you think?" asked Pansy as she made imaginary circles on his chest. Draco took Pansy's hands and putted it down onto her own lap, "No, not likely," answered Draco sternly.  
  
"But Draco! Why not?" asked Pansy pouting. "Because I said so," answered Draco in the simplest way he could put it.  
  
Draco glanced across the table and came in contact with Ginny's eyes, but she quickly turned away and stared down at her food nervously.  
  
Pansy stared at Draco and then followed his gaze to Ginny; she practically spat when the thought of Draco liking Ginny crossed her mind. It was impossible!  
  
"You couldn't possibly like that Weasley girl could you?" asked Pansy in disgust. Some of the other Slytherins turned to look at Draco, waiting for him to answer.  
  
"No, why in the world would you think that?" asked Draco returning his gaze back to her.  
  
"Well, you did seem like you were starring, or rather gazing at her." Said Pansy in jealousy.  
  
"You're seeing things." Said Draco uncomfortably and wondered why he felt that way, odd. Then he concentrated on his food once again, as Pansy went on and on about her and Draco being perfect for each other and drooling all over him.  
  
Draco didn't bother to listen any further though, if he did, he would've sworn he'd throw up.  
  
Ginny stared at Pansy angrily from across the table as a feeling of envy and jealousy struck her. Ginny had no idea why though. Hermione peered over at Ginny wondering what was going on and why Ginny was starring at Pansy like that.  
  
Was it jealousy Hermione saw burning in Ginny's eyes? It couldn't be, could it? Hermione rubbed her eyes to be sure, but there it was. There was a tinge of jealousy burning in her eyes. What happened the other night?  
  
A/N: Sorry about the sick parts everyone, but I hope everyone will read on and review. I kinda got confused about what I really did write, anyway please review, I'm sure the rest will be… better, sorry! Bye! ^-^ (Blushes in embarrassment.)  
  
Fallen pheniox 


End file.
